


Crystal Avengers Snippets

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crystal Avengers, M/M, Ruby Bucky, SU crossover theme, Sapphire Steve Rogers, Snippets, Topaz Tony, honestly my girlfriend told me to write this stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Avengers were 'crystals'...<br/>Heavily influenced by Steven Universe Episodes.<br/>Steve and Bucky fuse in order to form Captain America.<br/>Honestly my excuse to write more snippets for this horrible AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The look of grief was clear in Steve’s eyes, his mouth clamped shut tightly- what could he do? His friends- his beloved Avengers were going to be destroyed if he didn’t think fast…

And Bucky…

Steve heart clenched painfully of the thought of Bucky being hurt, or worse…

“I’ll fuse with you.”

The air became thick with tension, the cries from the rest of the Avengers falling on deaf ears, marching forward Steve took the hand of the monster of a gem, the disgust clear in his eyes. Their dance was little more than a basic ballroom dance, Steve being forced to follow and twirl until their gems aligned and their bodies melting in on each-others; the creature that took form resembled that of a giant soldier, two sets of eyes opening as it’s sickening mouth opened, revealing rows of fang shaped teeth- the fusion shook for a moment, having to catch its balance before being able to stand up right, easily standing at twenty feet in height. Smiling down at the group of gems the blonde haired fusion formed a shield that had once been Captain America’s, however the star was replaced with the symbol of Hydra; the shield was aimed for Bucky, however was stopped mid swing, large ice shackles forming around the fusion’s neck and wrists, slamming it to the concrete- in vein the crimson eyes belonging to Red Skull widened, fighting for control, however soon grew small as Steve’s baby blue eyes opened.

“You got what you wanted, huh Red Skull? We’re finally together, you finally have all this power.” Steve’s voice was garbled, the teeth of the fusion grinding and snarling his words, “I have this power. And now, I’m going to make sure you are gone for good. Now you’re at my mercy, so let’s stay frozen together, forever!” 

The cracking of the concrete drowned out Bucky’s cries, the weight of the ice forcing the fusion down, deeper and deeper into the hole that was created until all the remained was a thick film of ice and the resounding scream that escaped the fusion, Red Skull trying in futile effort to unfuse. 

“Steve! No!” Bucky’s arms swung repeatedly against the ice that covered the hole the fusion fell in, however his fists and attacks did little more than scrape the top of it. Falling to his knee’s his scream of rage and mental agony rung throughout the cave, the Avengers forced to watch, and forced to realize their Captain- Their Steve was gone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of starting from the beginning, writing a full out, full length story for this, what do you guys think?  
> Let me know in the comments, especially if there is an episode you want me to base a snippet off.

“Could you please un-fuse? You’re both making me feel uncomfortable.” 

Captain America’s blue and brown eyes blinked slowly, the voice of their latest in-capitated villain catching him off guard, without a word the shield was thrown, striking the man across the face. 

Hard.

“Did you have to knock him out?” Iron Man snapped, having to hold the dead weight of the unconscious man, preventing the body from dropping. 

“He made me feel uncomfortable.” Captain America snarked with a smirk, his arms wrapping around himself in a hug. 

The face plate from Iron Man’s helmet raised, his eyes rolling before he caught up with the fusion, lugging the body with him. “I know you two love being together so much, but you two have to play nice- I’m talking to you Bucky, I know you’re the one who threw the shield.”

The brown eye darkened at the pale blue Topaz’s words, a frown forming on the fusions’ lips; stopping in his tracks Captain America turned, sighing softly. 

“Tony- you just don’t get it.” The fusion stopped walking, it’s hands held out in front of himself. “Being fused, it’s like finally being whole…complete… I- we- aren’t going to give that up just because some human thinks it’s wrong- or another gem for that matter. No matter what, Steve and I- Steve and Bucky are staying together, and if they do un-fuse, it will be their choice, not someone else’s.” Both eyes darkened, the ruby and sapphire gems glowing softly, “Besides, there’s nowhere else they want to be, but here together.”

“I wasn’t saying that-” Tony sighed in irritation, moving to stop the fusion from walking away, “I know you two have this power struggle when it comes to others, but you need to find balance better.”

“Like you are one to talk.” The voice of Bucky snarled from Captain America’s mouth, the shield subconsciously being formed. “You can’t even fuse with us without making us a hazard to the others.”

A wounded look spread over Tony’s face, his eyes darkening, however he took a deep breath, puffing out his chest despite his armor hiding the action, “That’s not what I meant and you know it; whenever you feel ‘threatened’ Bucky is the one who takes over- Steve, I know you’re in there, and I know you’re listening, so cut the crap and pull on the reigns once in a while! It’s not World War two anymore, you aren’t the handler of a weapon, make a decision for once in your lif-”

CRACK 

“How dare you. How fucking dare you!” 

Steve’s blue eye narrowed, the echo of metal shrieking on metal still being heard- Tony had been able to avoid most of the damage with his armor yet even he had to admit to himself the blow to his chest caught him off guard, his mouth opening before shutting silently. 

“Steve- you know I didn’t-”

“I don’t want to hear it. Talk to the Captain.”

Steve’s voice held a note of finality, the fusion growling as he began to once more walk, leaving the Topaz behind…


End file.
